narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masumi Sarutobi
(猿飛マスミ, Sarutobi Masumi) is a jōnin level shinobi of Reikaigakure. Born to the Yōgan Clan, she is known for her Lava Release kekkei genkai. She is also the commander of the Fourth Division of the Reikai Military Main-Force. Background Masumi was born in the Land of Wisdom capital, Senyaku. She was the third among the five children of a Yōgan Clan Lady and a Sarutobi Clan migrant. Her childhood was a ordinary one, where she spent time in the Yōgan Temple honing her skills for a upcoming civil war. She was sent into the Forest of Bliss has a part of her survival training to join the Wisdom Military, where she unlocked her Lava Release Kekkei Genkai at a age of just ten. This accomplishment, went to the ears of the Tyrant King. The King, immediately set out on a trip to meet with her and through several negotiations, she joined the Special Unit of the army which the Tyrant King set up in a hope to defeat the foreigners who had invaded the land. Her experience in the Special Unit was later used by the Natives and she was given an entire division of the Army to command. During the war, she came face to face with the revolution Army commander, Meiro Uzumaki and one of the foreigners, Kyōki Bakuretsu. With her in command, the natives were able to achieve victory in the first day, until, another foreigner Yami Denkō had arrived with the life-less corpses of her four siblings. With the shock of their deaths, Masumi couldn't continue fighting and left the battle and began meditating in The Great Wind Mountain. With her disappearance, the Native Army began losing the important battles and the Tyrant King made it a very important mission to find her and make her fight. Before the plan would succeed however, she was found out by one of the Revolutionist Army's commanders, Hiroshi Nagare who was also a childhood friend of Masumi. Hiroshi gave her all the blanks she had in her mind.Stating that the four siblings were killed by Yamakusa who was one of the strongest man in the history of the Land of Wisdom and a chief commander of the Native Army. Hiroshi also stated the goal of the revolutionist Army and how the Tyrant King was doing everything was his own good. Hiroshi stated that Masumi was the only one of the siblings participating in the wrong side of the War. Masumi with vengeance for the death of her siblings, joined the revolutionary Army , which turned out to be the main event in the "Start of Reikaigakure Rule" and the sad end of the Tyrant King. Soon after the War, Yami invited Masumi to be the commander of the Fourth Division, which she accepted despite a few troubles. Personality Appearance Abilities Masumi is considered nothing less than a prodigy of her generation, capable of feats that people of her age think of has unattainable. Her prowess in shinobi skills, could be seen from an early age, where she was selected to be the member of the Kings personal shinobi Protection squad, which was a job given to the most experienced of shinobi's. Her natural adaption skills in combat along with the ample opportunities for the raising in skill, made her someone, people would instantly refer when in times of need.As a commander of the Native forces during the times of the Senyaku Civil War, her presence in the field was equivalent to the sign of trouble-less victory, and her single commands were akin to the death of a revolutionist shinobi, as such, her absence in War, created a major disaster for the Native Forces. Her abilities were further shown, when she was capable of killing a living monster Yamakusa in one of their fierce battles. Jinchūriki Transformation Because of Masumi's experience and peoples dependence on her, she was selected has a prime candidate for being the jinchūriki for the newly captured . With the help of Shinzui, the Chiekage, Meiro officialy made Masumi the jinchūriki of the Matatabi and quickly put priority on her training to subdue the beast. The Tailed Beast influenced a lot in her fighting style, firstly Masumi's chakra reserves and healing rate increased drastically. After learning to harness the chakra on the beast, Masumi could enter the initial form wherein her body would be enveloped in blueish flames which give her an enhanced strength, speed and healing. She however has no physical changes in this mode, which is rather unique. Masumi's version one form is slightly enhanced version of her initial transformation, has the chakra shroud becomes more denser and malleable enough to create tails and Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. Masumi has never shown to enter Version two form, but it was hinted that she could do it. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Even as a child, Masumi was a well versed Fire Style User, capable of emitting fireballs at a young age of six. However her individual affinity lies in Earth Release, which she took less efforts to master with. Masumi is one of the few people to have been born with an affinity to two chakra natures, giving her an easy access to the Yōgan Clan's kekkei genkai: Lava Release, a extremely rare kekkei genkai within the clan itself. Her affinity to two nature releases and her excellent chakra control, allows her to weave hand seals in a single hand, which she can do in quick successions. By focusing her chakra affinities in each hand and by mixing them in the right ratio's she is capable of using Lava Style, which she unlocked at a ripe age of six. Her usage of Lava Style proficiently at a young age has given her the name "Lava Maiden". Unlike the most famous users of this release, who focus on a particular form of Lava, Masumi's chakra control has given her an interesting ability to focus on three different Lava forms: corroding liquid, molten rock, and ash. During the War, she was shown using Lightning Release, it is currently unknown how and where she learnt it, but it continuous use of it causes Masumi's chakra level to deteriorate completely and she is left in a paralyzed state for a few hours. Chakra Prowess Much like her stamina, her chakra reserves have been a problem for the Lava Maiden, she would quickly exhaust after using a few high ranked techniques. This however would pose no problem for her, since she worked with the assassination unit and would probably finish her job quick within mere seconds without the slightest use of chakra consuming tactics. During her fight against Yamakusa, she was shown however to be capable of fighting Ninjutsu head on with a specialist, firing several chakra consuming techniques in quick succession without showing visible fatigue. It was later stated by Meiro, that after she had become the jinchūriki of the , her chakra reserves have completely outreached the normal potential of a human person. Masumi has had a perfect control over her chakra,nearly has good has those of medical nin's, having a high efficiency in her use of ninjutsu. Because of her natural affinity to two different nature transformation, she is capable of quickly shift the equilibrium of her chakra in her body between fire and earth. Because of her clan blood to show the use of Lava Release, she uses each of her hand to concentrate on a single element. Her right hand is a medium of fire, while her left hand is a medium for earth. She could focus both her hands to spawn her lava style techniques however. This natural affinity, plus her proper chakra control, helps her to perform techniques by performing hand seals with the use of a single hand and also use half less hand seals than intended for a particular technique. Physical Prowess Masumi is pretty skilled in close-combat, but is her least favorite mode of attack, and much uses her skills for self-defense. She is known for quick use of hand motions, to strike and push people heavier than her, with a use a single palm, she is also capable of reading her opponents movements and deliver counterattacks quick enough, to avoid damage. Her greatest weapon is her Cat Claw, which allows her to create sharp Claws in place of her nails, these nails are sturdy enough to clash swords and also rip through flesh. Downpart of her Taijutsu is her stamina, which is quite low has she was in need of frequent rests during the Civil War, making her a unstable front line soldier. However, soon after her becoming a jinchūriki, she was seen to battle hours and days together, without the need of frequent rests and later it was revealed that she was given drugs by Fang to do such feats. As nimble has her Tailed Beast, Masumi is a speedster known for her amazing speed, capable of keeping up with the prediction abilities of the Fang's Sharingan. Her nimble feet, make no noise while moving around, making her a perfect Assassin Nin. Genjutsu Over the years, Genjutsu was one of the main concerns for the otherwise well trained Masumi. Her illusions, weren't perfect and always backfired against her or didn't possess a definite structure. However, when in the receiving end of genjutsu, her acute eye for details, help her in identifying genjutsu and thus, great care has to be taken when setting her inside genjutsu's. Because of her sensory skills, she is able to see the chakra flow of anyone including herself and identify whether genjutsu is being used or not. After becoming the Two Tailed Jinchūriki, Matatabi would constantly interfere in her chakra network and help her fight genjutsu. Sensory Perceptions Masumi was born with a heightened sensory abilities, at a young age, she has able to identify the exact number of enemies and their exact location, just by sensing their chakra. Following her training to control Matatabi's chakra, she was also able to discern the Birth Village of a Shinobi and their nature affinity, just by glancing at their chakra signature. Masumi's chakra sensory skills when active can sense chakra signatures for has far has 8 kilometers and when passive, she can sense people for around 2 kilometers. Due to her getting, assassin status, she was also taught in the art of lie-detection and has such, is able to identify whether a person is lying or not based on their chakra fluctuation. During her brief, confrontation with Kuchinawa, she was able to sense the natural energy surrounding the Sage-Mode enhanced Snake, making her one of the few shinobi in existence to be capable of sensing natural energy, without being a Sage. Intelligence Trained as a part of a assassination company, Masumi used her intelligence to succeed in her missions, despite known for her Ninjutsu prowess, she gave importance to wait and watch tactic, and fought only when she needed to. She had an acute eye of details, using has much detail has possible in her ventures. Throughout her life, she had seen several shinobi falling from the ladder of success, just because of their idiocies of finding themselves and learning everything there is to know about everything, thus, she took her time to learn the deep things within the capabilities of her person. It has been noted, that she is a person of a few actions and these actions, hold a significant meaning. Her skills in combat allow her to learn the working of any jutsu, and also reproduce it to her liking. Seen during her battle with Daikoku, she was able to deduce the working of his Deva Path abilities and its five-second usage weakness, just by looking at Daikoku performing from a distance. Trained in the dark-side of shinobi combat, she doesn't allow any form of emotions affect her missions. Bukijutsu As a part of a assassination company, she was trained with many weapons, as a rite to enter the official records. She favored fighting in class kunai's, which where a variant of kunai's which had a better holding grip and a long blade part, a perfect weapon for Silent Killing. during the Civil War, she often employed her kunai's with Explosive Tags as an short-range battle kamikaze tactic, making her a feared short ranged specialist. During her battle against Yamakusa, she carried a Scroll from which she summoned a lot of ash, which she could use to her advantage. Masumi is also a feared Kenjutsu specialist, capable of using swords to block incoming assaults and also slice through huge number of shinobi within short span of time. Her well known weapon is a improvised Dragon Blade, which she was given by Yamakusa during his last breath. The Blade was however tweaked out by Yamakuza, by creating sharp steel coverings, which were capable of slicing through iron. The Blade's power was also enhanced has to able to absorb near unlimited amount of chakra. The lack of elemental orbs however, declined the efficiency of the sword, not allowing Masumi to master all five elements. Quotes * (to Yamakusa):"I see you can't handle the hot me, eh ?" * (to the Tyrant King):"Sorry Lord, the light of your kingdom, shall bow down to the light of new hope." * (to Shinzui):"I don't like you foreigners, whatever I do, I do for my country, if I have to kill you in regard to protect it, I won't stop from doing so." Trivia